Seven Smiles
by FaximumRide24
Summary: " Max please," Dylan begged," Can you at least try to give me a shot? Just once? I'm the better choice! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" I was just about to spit out some snarky comeback when Fang spoke," Oh really. Do tell." I mentally groaned; this was not going to be good... Set after Angel; wings. Fax!


**Hey everyone; here is a first of a bunch of oneshots I've lined up! Enjoy :)**

" Max," He begged," Give me a chance... We can work out."

Boy when did Fang get so whiny?

Just kidding! This needy line of _absolute_ desperation was said by Dylan.

" Dylan," I sighed," We've been over this. 'No' means _no_. Just... Stop. Okay?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I was Fang smirk with cockiness.

Smug jackass.

" Max please," Dylan continued," Can we at least try? Just once? I'm the better choice! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

I was just about to spit out some snarky comeback ( And I had a good one, too) when Fang spoke," Oh really. Do tell."

" She weighs a hundred and thirteen pounds. She's five foot eight. Likes to fight- favoured move is a roundhouse-"

Fang interrupted Dylan's rant," Do you know anything about her that you weren't taught by the scientists that made you? Anything at all? Like... What's her favourite festival?"

" Um... Christmas?" Dylan guessed.

" Wrong; Easter, because she gets loads of chocolate from the supermarket and takes it to her room thinking nobody notices her taking it," Fang stated," What's her favourite dress colour?"

" Blue?" Dylan tried, getting paler by the second.

" Trick question; Max doesn't like wearing dresses. What's Max's deepest fear?"

" Snakes," Dylan replied confidently.

" Wrong again," Fang spat," It's losing the Flock. How many smiles does she have?"

I frowned; why did he mean by how many smiles did I have?

Dylan seemed just as confused," How many smiles?"

" She has _seven different smiles._ One, when she comes up with a plan that's likely to get us killed. Two, when she sees the younger kids eating food and resting after complaining of hunger and fatigue for hours. Three, when she smiles sarcastically at our enemies just before punching them. Four, when Iggy or I tell her a stupid, perverted joke and she tries to get mad, but is really just suppressing a grin. And five, her sigh of relief smile when she looks at her Flock, after a fight and finds hat everyone is okay. Six, when she fake smiles at the kids to reassure them. And seven, is when she's genuinely happy. Like when she flies," Fang explained.

I wanted to see Fang's face, to see what was going through his head, but his back was turned to me, so instead I glanced at Dylan- who seemed to get more and more upset by the minute.

" You don't know that when we're low on food, Max tells the younger kids that she found some more. Where does that food come from? It's hers- yeah, Max gives up on food just to make sure the kids are fully fed," Fang continued.

(Wow he was _really_ using up his 'maximum number of words spoken' quota today).

I felt heat rush to my cheeks," Hey! You never let me starve, Fang. You always... Give me half of whatever food you have."

Fang didn't turn around, but kept talking instead,"You can't even begin to get what Maximum Ride is about. I've known her since I was born, and it took me years to understand her, and even now she does things that surprise me. But nobody knows her better than I do."

Dylan was just standing there, gaping at Fang, struggling to come up with words.

" For instance," said Fang, his back still towards me," I can't see her right now, but I can tell you that she's half sitting up, ready to jump up incase the both of us fight. I'm guessing her eyes are narrowed and her mouth is open- because she wants to say something, but can't figure out what to say."

I glanced up at Dylan's face and I could gauge from his shocked expression that Fang had been right; I was exactly in the same position as he had described.

Dylan muttered something about needing air and left the room as quickly as possible.

Fang finally turned around and sat in the chair beside my bed," Water?"

I nodded, thanking him as he handed me some.

" Fang?" I squeaked.

" Mmm?"

" What just happened?" I finally asked.

He rolled his eyes," He was really getting on my nerves."

" So you played Max Trivia with him?" I demanded.

He shrugged.

" Fang?"

He raised an eyebrow to show he was listening.

" I have no idea about how you got to know about my Easter chocolate fest, but Christmas is my favourite festival... You know that- Dylan's guess was correct," I accused.

He smirked." I know... But Wonder Boy doesn't. It would have defeated the whole purpose of the conversation if he answered my first question correctly... So I _may_ have lied a little..."

I opened my mouth to reprimand him, when I remembered something else," Fang, do I really have seven smiles?"

He shook his head," Actually, you have eight, but I didn't think I should mention the last one in front of him."

" You have like eleventy one smirks. But that's just cause smirking is your only means of communication," I exaggerated.

" One hundred and eleven, Max," he told me," There's no such word as eleventy."

I rolled my eyes, " I know... Just trying to diffuse the tension."

" What's my smile number eight?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

" The one you get on your face right after I do this," he smirked, just before he leaned down to kiss me.

Oh yeah, I thought, _smile number eight was definitely my favourite._

" Is everyone done making out and being dramatic?" Iggy's drowsy voice asked.

I groaned," Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

" I was, but Tooth and Desperato boy woke me up with their _'I love Max'_ , ' _No, I love Max_ ' argument."

I looked at Fang, and saw that he was smirking.

Of course he was...

 **There you** **go folks! I hope you liked it, and if you did make sure you give it a nice little review :)**


End file.
